Umbreon x Espeon (One-shot)
by DonnaDam
Summary: Una solitaria Umbreon conoce un día a un Espeon perdido en el bosque, esperanzade de encontrar en él un amor casual y apacible.


**Umbreon x Espeon **

Eran estos tres cachorros Eevee tan juguetones y vivarachos como los de su especie acostumbran ser en tan risueña edad. Sin embargo, el constante transitar de bestias y cazadores pokémon, de los cuales ignoraban el peligro al que se exponían hasta que tomaron el consejo de algunos moradores de la zona, comenzaron a disgregarse cada uno a un sitio y paraje distinto. La mayor de los cachorros, una Eevee tan honrada como lista, terminó por habitar en los arrabales del boquete gigante en Teselia, donde evolucionó a una renegrida y muy bonita Umbreon.

Una gran opresión y tristeza moraban en aquella oscura criatura de anillos amarillos desde que su prometido, un Zorua con quien había pasado graciosísimos y preciosos años, había fallecido luego de que, no con pequeños regalos de pistos ni cosas sustanciales, fue atacado por un Hydreigon de quien lastimosamente no pudo socorrer. Aquellas imágenes, remembranzas, gritos, aullidos y cuchilladas se le venían a la memoria en las solitarias noches —que eran las más del año— como un fugaz y sonoro recuerdo que jamás pudo revocar; jamás se perdonaría el hecho de no haber podido amparar al único pokémon en el mundo que había demostrado un inexorable y sincero afecto hacia ella.

Desde entonces, su rutina diaria solo se limitaba a la caza y a la mera supervivencia personal. Había olvidado por completo el ejercicio del entrenamiento que tan ocupada le tenía días pasados, en compañía de su prometido.

Es, pues, que una tarde de invierno de aquellas que llaman blancas, y estando ella arropada en su caverna en un profundo estado de sueño, despertóle una helada ventisca nívea que en el rostro le había soplado. Escuchó entonces un apresurado trote que se avecinaba hacia su refugio; el resplandor de la nieve iluminó a un Espeon que se había refugiado en su caverna a causa de la embravecida tormenta, el cual rogó hasta el cansancio a su dueña para que le dejase pasar allí el rato que la inestable tormenta durara. Como aquella Umbreon era una pokémon de muy buena voluntad y empeño, no opuso negativa alguna.

El pokémon rosado se le acercó hasta arroparse muy cerca de ella, casi hasta rozarle con el rostro. Umbreon intuyó que se debía al intenso frío que este sentía, y no era para menos, ya que a pesar de los tantos trapos y vestigios indumentarios con los que se había arropado, de vez en cuando recurrentes escalofríos le venían de súbito; ella advirtió que aquel era un pokémon hermoso, aunque lucía acongojado y de muy mala traza. Ella le devoró un rato con sus ojos, luego susurró con una sonrisa:

— No puedo evitar sentir cierta nostalgia al estar contigo… Verte me recuerda a mi infancia junto a mis hermanos, de los cuales no he sabido nada desde que nos separamos. Y, desde que Zorua dejó este mundo, nunca más he vuelto a sentir la sensación que da la calidez de un cuerpo ajeno.

Y, tras pronunciarlas, volvió a dormirse como hace rato lo estaba, disfrutando ahora de aquella momentánea compañía cual hace tiempo echaba de menos.

Hacia el alba se disipó la tormenta; y al despertar, halló que el Espeon ya no estaba. Pensó, sin embargo, que como nunca había visto a aquel pokémon en los arrabales del boquete, sin duda este había estado de paso cuando le pilló el mal tiempo. Sucedió, pues, que la pokémon siniestro había quedado por mucho tiempo enferma a causa del frío padecido esa noche terrible, y, apenas se repuso, volvió a emprender su faena: todas las mañanas, a solas, se adentraba en las arboledas, de donde regresaba al atardecer con sus bayas y algún sencillo botín de añadidura.

Un atardecer del invierno siguiente, mientras regresaba a su cueva, encontró al mismo Espeon que acertó en viajar por el mismo camino. Era peripuesto, enjuto, y de pelaje muy engalanado, y respondió al saludo de la hembra con una voz altiva y cautivadora. El caminó junto a ella y comenzaron a platicar. El pokémon dijo llamarse Ciarán, dijo además que hacía poco había perdido a sus padres y que iba en viaje hacia Pueblo Ocre, donde tenía unos parientes pobres que acaso lo ayudaran a conseguir comida y refugio. El extraño pokémon pronto sedujo a la Umbreon: cuanto más lo miraba, más hermoso le parecía. El joven Espeon le preguntó si no estaba comprometida, y ella respondió, con una carcajada, que estaba libre. A su vez, ella le preguntó a Ciarán si él estaba emparejado o comprometido; él le contestó que, si bien solo tenía que mantenerse a sí mismo, aun no había considerado la cuestión de emparejarse, puesto a que era muy joven… Luego de estos y demás coloquios, prosiguieron su camino en silencio.

Cuando hubieron llegado a la caverna, ambos se habían cobrado un mutuo afecto; y entonces Ciarán le rogó a la Umbreon que le permitiese alojarse en su refugio por esa noche. Tras una tímida vacilación, ella accedió, dándole la más cálida de las bienvenidas y preparándole un platillo del bien remojado y mejor cocido Magikarp.

Ya de noche, cuando la hembra y su compañero estaban somnolientos, Ciarán meditaba a la luz de su gema; y Umbreon, observándolo, le dijo:

— Al verte allí, evoqué algo extraño que me aconteció en mi temprana juventud. En esa ocasión, estaba emparejada con un pokémon tan comedido y hermoso como tú… en realidad, se te parecía mucho…

Ciarán respondió, sin alzar los ojos:

— Háblame de él… ¿Dónde lo conociste?

Entonces Umbreon le refirió sobre todo lo que había pasado con aquel Zorua, le contó el episodio de la reyerta contra el Hydreigon, y describió, entre un torrente de lagrimas, la muerte de su pareja. Y añadió:

— Esa fue la única vez, en el sueño o en la vigilia, que vi una criatura tan desmesurada como aquel Hydreigon. Yo le tenía miedo… mucho miedo, sin embargo traté en acometerlo, pero aun así, mis esfuerzos fueron inútiles. Jamás me perdonaré el hecho de no haber podido amparar al único pokémon en el mundo que había demostrado un inexorable y sincero afecto hacia mí.

Ciarán estalló en un pesado llanto, se levantó, se irguió ante Umbreon y le gritó:

— ¡Era yo… yo… yo! ¡Era Zorua! ¡No fuiste capaz de defenderme… a pesar de todos los ratos que pasamos juntos! ¡Estuve a la destemplanza durante meses y tú me diste por muerto sin siquiera una migaja de predisposición en hallarme! ¡Eres una cobarde! Y ahora, mejor que te cuides muy, muy bien, porque si alguna vez me entero que te has emparejado, acudiré a matarte.

Mientras gritaba, de a poco su ilusión fue desvaneciéndose hasta revelarse como un Zoroark; entonces huyó, convirtiéndose en un pokémon volador cual no recuerdo con toda fidelidad, ascendiendo hasta el espeso follaje, y desapareció, aun sobresaltado por sus sollozos, de entre los árboles.


End file.
